Problème de coeur
by Zical32
Summary: Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Eren perdait le contrôle de lui-même durant une sortie avec le bataillon. Cependant, si la conclusion de ce remue-ménage était toujours identique, le jeune titan serait tenté d'attirer les blessures à lui. OS Ereri - Résumé tout pourri... Je l'avoue.


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes mes petites tomates ! (Vous verrez rapidement que j'ai une obsession pour les légumes mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien !) Première publication sur ce site. Je mentirai si je disais ne pas être craintive mais également excitée à cette perspective ! Je ne vais pas m'attarder et je vous laisse maintenant avec le contenu de cet OS !**

* * *

Tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui était teinté d'une couleur bordeaux sanglante, peut être bien car cela était la nature de cette coloration... Il n'en savait rien. La seule chose qu'il parvenait à comprendre dans ses propres pensées était la simple dimension de la colère qui l'assaillait. La rage qui s'écoulait dans ses veines et qui décuplait ses pulsions était tout à fait captivante. L'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines n'était pas insignifiante dans le rôle d'augmenter son état d'excitation qui avait déjà largement dépassé son seuil habituel.

Pourquoi se battait il ?  
Pourquoi toutes ces masses difformes jonchaient-elles le sol ?  
Était-ce de sa faute ?

Il ne le savait, et pourtant il n'avait aucun remord à s'avancer au beau milieu de ce qui semblait être des cadavres. Tout dans ses réflexions était flou. Il ne discernait plus la réalité du rêve, de son imaginaire. Ses sentiments obstruaient ses pensées déjà à la limite de l'existence. Pas une once de pitié ne vint l'effleurer quand qu'il parvint au bout de la clairière lumineuse. Il savait qu'il se battait car le moindre de ses muscles puissants le lui rappelait. La douleur qu'il ressentait n'était rien face à la profondeur des émotions qui l'habitaient, si bien que malgré les brûlures qui lui parcouraient le corps, il ne s'en souciait que très peu.

Trop peu même, car si à cet instant il avait fait attention à ce que son corps lui criait de faire rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Mais était ce vraiment négatif ce qui allait s'en suivre ? Il ne le savait pas non plus.

Alors qu'il relevait la tête en quête de nouveaux adversaires lui barrant la route, il ne vit que de grandes feuilles parsemées de pointes carmin.

Cependant il ignora la petite voix qui lui hurlait de rebrousser chemin. Au contraire, d'un battement de son imposant avant bras, il réduit les troncs qui lui faisaient face à l'état d'innocentes échardes. La vapeur qu'il connaissait si bien vint instantanément remplacer le sang qui aurait dû couler de son poignet arraché par sa propre force et la résistance du vieil arbre.

La disparition de cette gêne occasionnée lui permis d'apercevoir les larges silhouettes courant à sa rencontre. Celles ci s'avançaient rapidement, dans des positions plus ou moins étranges. L'attention de la créature enragée fut attirée par un point flou qui semblait sprinter en se tenant maladroitement le ventre. Instinctivement il fondit sur cette nouvelle cible malgré le branchage abondant.

Le décor autour de lui, bien que sanglant, n'était absolument pas inerte. De nombreuses formes plus ou moins petites (enfin plus petites que grandes tout de même) se mouvaient lentement devant ses yeux verts acérés. Au fond de lui il avait l'intime conviction que ces silhouettes étaient de son côté. Il fallait qu'il les protège, elles en feraient autant.

Il s'avança, plus déterminé que jamais. Il n'était pas aisé de se déplacer dans un environnement aussi restreint mais le colosse faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'assurer d'y être le plus rapidement possible. Soudain, l'imposante ombre à l'apparence humaine sentit ses membres se déchirer, ses os se briser et sa chair s'effriter. Le titan poussa à pleins poumons un hurlement de douleur pure. La terreur fulgurante se déversa dans chaque veine du corps du jeune homme. Toute sa rage se volatilisa en un battement de cils. La douleur à la fois brulante et lacérante eut raison de lui. Le poids de son corps l'entraîna vers le bas et il s'écroula sans aucune forme de dignité.

Alors que sa chute faisait trembler le sol un éclair de jais, l'homme s'enfuit de la nuque de l'être de muscles. Les lois de la gravité ne semblent pas l'affecter le moins du monde, ni même celles de l'apesanteur. À peine un regard avait réussi à s'accrocher à la silhouette que celle ci s'accroupissait au beau milieu d'une minuscule ruelle sombre. Ici, personne ne le verrait, et encore moins les titans qui en avaient après eux.

Un genou à terre, le jeune garçon inconscient dans ses bras ; Levi ressemblait au héro que tout le monde voulait voir en lui. Foutaise ! Il lâcha un habituel petit "Tsk" rageur avant de poser Eren contre un mur et de se hisser, à l'aide de son équipement tridimensionnel sur le toit de la maison lui faisant face. Sans attendre il tira un fumigène bleu, signifiant l'abandon de la mission, le battement en retraite.

Une fois le signal compris par ses compagnons de bataille (ce qui ne tarda pas), il redescendit et se posta devant le jeune homme toujours inconscient. Les vêtements du jeune brun étaient recouverts d'une teinte rouge bordeaux qui ne cessait de s'accroître. En se rendant compte qu'il était l'unique responsable de tout ce sang, le Caporal fut prit d'un sentiment d'écœurement étrangement profond. Cependant il ne pouvait se permettre de risquer la vie du gamin face à la flopée d'ennemis qui arrivaient par le nord. Cette simple constatation justifiait ses actes quelques peu extrémistes.

Le titan aux yeux vert forêt était déjà bien amoché et même s'il ne semblait pas vouloir ralentir la cadence, son pas chancelant démontrait son épuisement. Sa mâchoire désarticulée, ses muscles fumants de toutes parts, son œil clos et sa pupille toujours valide roulant dans son orbite attestaient de son état de surmenage. Il était temps d'agir.

Le soldat inexpressif saisit avec une incroyable délicatesse, presque mêlée à une certaine douceur, l'adolescent.

À l'aide de ses grappins, Levi s'enfuit de la zone de combat tout en constatant l'étendu des dégâts que sa lame avait causé sur le gamin. Il sentit son cœur se serrer quand il remarqua que l'hémorragie ne cessait pas. Sa propre chemise vide de toutes couleurs en temps normal commençait déjà à se teindre de rouge sombre. Était ce à cause des hémoglobines tâchante sur son vêtement ou la vision de ce flot continu qui lui prodiguait cette impression. Il ne le savait pas et refusait de chercher de connaître la véritable signification de ceci.

Lorsqu'il atterrit près de son équidé, il ne perdis pas une seule seconde et l'enfourcha. Le galop irrégulier semblait être douloureux à Eren. Une expression d'agonie était figée sur son visage devenue pâle. Même si le gamin pouvait se régénérer, c'était une épreuve aussi bien physiquement que mentalement éprouvante.

Levi priait pour arriver au plus vite et pouvoir prodiguer des soins urgents lorsque l'un des membres sectionnés d'Eren se mit à fumer. Le garçon fumait en apparence humaine ! Cela n'était jamais arrivé ! Ou du moins personne n'avait jamais été témoin de cette anomalie. Le Caporal cessa un instant de réfléchir pour observer le phénomène plus qu'étrange se dérouler devant ses yeux. Eren se régénérait complètement ! Certes lentement (bien que cela reste plus rapide que la procédure normale), mais il se régénérait en intégralité. Pas comme d'habitude. En temps habituel il se serait contenté de cicatriser ses plaies sans aucune bizarrerie.

Le noiraud ne resta pas coi très longtemps, des choses étranges il en avait vues dans sa vie. Et bien que celle-ci se démarque des autres, une de plus ou de moins ne changerait pas grand chose à sa vie. Au lieu de ralentir pour profiter du spectacle, Levi accéléra pour qu'Eren ne gaspille pas ses forces pour se régénérer et finisse encore plus mal en point qu'il ne le devrait. Même si la médecine ne lui fera pas repousser un bras, elle pourra au moins diminuer la douleur prodiguée. De plus, si Hanji perpétuait ses expériences sur le gamin, elle pourra bientôt aider ce dernier dans sa guérison. Peut-être même que la science atteindra le stade supérieur et permettra de faire repousser un membre ou guérir en totalité un humain lambda.

Cependant Levi ne se faisait pas d'illusions, la deuxième possibilité n'était pas prête d'arriver. Mais l'espoir ne tuait pas. Enfin, pas tout le monde. Si les chercheurs parvenait à rendre la régénération, que le garçon lui avait avoué sans vraiment sans rendre compte affreusement affligeante, l'homme serait soulagé.

Il plaignait le garçon qui, depuis bientôt neuf mois, incarnait le Dernier Espoir de l'Humanité. Oui, l'espoir tuait. Mais il faisait aussi survivre. Le brun devait affronter les railleries de ses camarades, les regards inquiets et courroucés des soldats inconnus, les regards lourds de sens de ses supérieurs qui se reposaient sur sa capacité qu'il avait mis au service des humains. Mais il devait aussi soutenir les regards insouciants des gamins émerveillés qui ne se doutaient pas un seul instant de l'horreur de la guerre. Il devait supporter les incessantes expériences de la binoclarde, supporter la binoclarde tout court même. Sans compter sur l'incroyable force mentale et physique dont il devait faire preuve pour répondre aux attentes de tous. En omettant les conditions de vie misérable qu'il possédait. Il vivait toujours dans son cachot, dans cette pièce où il partageait son intimité avec de nombreux petits êtres comme des souris ou encore des arachnides. Le haut gouvernement ne lui avait pas encore accordé sa confiance et cela mettait Levi en rage. Il avait pourtant fait ses preuves plus d'une fois ! Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas.

Tout cela répugnait le noiraud et en voyant son protégé ne jamais protester il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un putain de sentiment de culpabilité. C'était lui le responsable du gamin et il ne pouvait même pas lui assurer une vie meilleure !

Le pauvre hybride était condamné à voir ses compagnons périr sous ses yeux, les uns après les autres. Condamné à vivre dans une solitude éreintante. Condamné à être placé en première ligne de la formation militaire. Condamné à voir toutes les horreurs des misérables vies humaines. Condamné à risquer sa vie tout en sachant que dans le pire des cas il ne s'en sortirait qu'avec une blessure. Condamné à savoir que ses amis n'avaient pas la même chance que lui.

À seulement seize ans il devrait suivre un destin imposé, écrit de toute lettres sur un cahier bruni par les années. Ne pas avoir le choix... Levi non plus ne l'avait pas eu. Et il refusait catégoriquement qu'Eren parvienne à la même solution que lui pour contrer le sentiment atroce qui lui tordrait les tripes. Il avait appris à ses dépends que s'isoler ne régler pas tous les problèmes. Que s'enfermer n'effaçait pas les erreurs passées. Certes il était maintenant habitué et il n'aurait changé son attitude pour rien au monde. Il était habitué à son extrême solitude, à son impassibilité. Cependant il avait durant une période eu besoin de tout extérioriser et il n'avait pas su comment y parvenir. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne savait tout simplement pas comment faire pour hurler ses sentiments à ce monde pourri. Il voulait mais il ne le pouvait tout bonnement pas. C'en était risible et il le savait. À la place il s'isolait d'autant plus, il s'isolait encore et ne souhaitait croiser aucune silhouette humaine. Cela se caractérisait par des périodes plus ou moins longues durant lesquels la propreté était son unique pied avec son environnement. Dans ces moments-là, il s'allongeait sur son lit après avoir passé de nombreuses heures à récurer le moindre meuble. Il s'étendait sur son matelas, les mains liées derrière son crâne, les yeux fixés sur le plafond blanchâtre. En lui, un vide inconsidérable prenait place. Il repensait à sa jeunesse bâclée, son adolescence de voyou, sa deuxième partie d'adolescence isolée dans le Bataillon fraîchement intégré puis à sa vie d'adulte populaire pour s'être salit les mains à la place de tant d'autres. Populaire pour son âme de tueur. Et lorsque ce genre de crises le surprenait plus récemment, il se rajoutait à cette liste l'arrivée d'Eren. Une boule de malchance n'apportait que du malheur autour de lui, mais malgré tout, ce gamin était attachant. Peut être même trop qui sait ?

Une soudaine agitation tira le Caporal de ses pensées et il se rendit compte que sa monture l'avait menée jusqu'à sa destination finale. Quand son équidé s'arrêta, de nombreux soldats vinrent à la rencontre de leur supérieur tenant dans ses bras une masse sombre et difforme. Levi ayant repris le fil de ses pensées ne perdit pas une seule seconde avant de mettre pied à terre. Les soldats agglutinés autour de lui, lui cédèrent leur place tout en regardant son butin d'un air curieux. Levi n'en tint pas compte et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le centre de soin.

Le gamin dans les bras de son supérieur ne réagissait toujours pas, bien que son expression d'agonie restait figée sur les traits enfantins de son visage. À peine le Caporal eut il posé le pied dans le bâtiment que les médecins qui avaient eu vent de son retour en catastrophe se dépêchèrent de le débarrasser de son poids. Bien que le noiraud ne veuille pas lâcher son protégé, il savait que ce dernier avait plus besoin d'aide que de lui. Aussi, il n'opposa aucune résistance et resta cloué sur place, immobile, alors que le soldat partait loin de lui. Il ne le lâcha cependant pas du regard et laissa ses yeux posés à l'endroit exact où le brancard avait disparu.

Lorsqu'une vois autoritaire tonnant son nom le surprit le petit homme eut grand mal à ne pas sursauter.

"Levi. Levi !"

Le noiraud se retourna lentement pour se retrouver face au possesseur de cette voix. Un grand homme blond aux yeux bleus lui faisait face. Le plus jeune d'entre eux deux leva un sourcil interrogatif, grognon après s'être fait prendre en plein instant de divagation.

"Eren a t'il fait du bon boulot ?"

Une colère sourde s'empara de Levi et il n'eut pour une fois aucun mal à l'extérioriser. Ses sourcils se froncèrent dangereusement, sa bouche se tordit en une grimace et ses pupilles déjà peu présentes dans ses orbites se rétrécirent. Cependant lorsqu'il prononça ces mots il était on-ne-peut plus calme, bien qu'on puisse déceler une pointe glaciale dans sa voix.

"Erwin. Eren se retrouve privé de tous ses moyens, inconscient, une atroce douleur collée au cul. Il aurait très bien pu y passer et toi tu me demandes s'il a bien exécuté son taf ? S''il a bien fait son boulot tel un bon toutou obéissant ?! Mais qu'est ce qui cloche dans ton vieux cerveau rabougri ?!"

Erwin haussa les épaules puis reprit, une pointe d'impatience perçant dans sa voix :

"Il n'aurait pas succombé, tu le sais tout comme moi. De plus tu étais là, et tu ne faillis jamais à tes devoirs.  
_ Et si je n'avais rien pu faire hein ? Il n'est pas invincible ! C'est qu'un pauvre gosse merde ! Un claquement de mâchoire d'un titan et c'est la fin. Si un titan avait finalement eut raison de moi ? Il serait retourné chez lui tel un héros après s'être rassasié de la deuxième grosse prise de la journée. Un gamin brun aux yeux d'une couleur indéchiffrable. Si Eren était resté en titan et qu'il avait durci sa peau ? Je n'aurais pas pu l'atteindre oh non. Si je faisais un faux mouvement ou qu'une blessure me faisais manquer de précision ? Si je tuais moi même l'hôte du corps gigantesque devant mes yeux ? T'es en train de me dire que je porte sur mes épaules le poids de l'Homme le Plus Fort de l'Humanité et de la survie de son Dernier Espoir ? Donc que j'incarne moi même une partie de cet espoir. Tu penses vraiment que c'est aussi simple ?"

Le ton de Levi était sans appel, il avait presque craché ces mots à la figure du blond. Son masque d'impassibilité avait presque complètement cédé. Presque, car même si son regard et sa voix trahissaient sa colère et son irritation, le reste de son corps n'en faisait rien. Ses bras étaient toujours nonchalamment étendus le long de son corps et même si on pouvait deviner quelques traits tirés sur son visage, n'importe qui aurait pu passer à côté. Le Commandant face à lui semblait chercher les mots justes pour ne pas à mettre définitivement son meilleur élément à dos. À l'instant où Levi aller tourner les talons, après de longues et pensantes secondes, le blond tenta le tout pour le tout.

"Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu es intouchable. Tu arriveras toujours à arrêter quelqu'un si tu en as envie où si tu en ressens le besoin.  
_ Je ne suis pas intouchable. Loin de là. Très loin même."

Erwin l'ignora complètement et continua d'exposer son point à vue :

"Et pour répondre à ta question je te demande d'endosser le rôle du plus puissant, mais certainement pas de l'espoir. Ce serait bête de demander à une personne qui ne croit pas en cette fondamentalité de porter ce masque. Ça c'est le rôle d'Eren. Je te demande de l'aider à gérer ce poids.  
_ Et si justement le problème était là ? Si je n'avais pas là foi. Si je refusais de risquer encore une fois la vie du gamin ? Si je n'en avait foutrement pas envie ?"

Levi avait à peine écouté les dernières phrases de son supérieur. Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier si sa tique avait fait mouche et il tourna les talons. Il lui sembla avoir entendu un propos tel que "Avec des "si" on refait le monde." de la bouche du blond mais il n'en tint pas compte. Le noiraud se rendit dans la chambre qu'utiliser maintenant fréquemment le gamin au retour de leurs expéditions d'un pas pressé. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander, il connaissait le chemin. Et le personnel médical ne tenait pas rigueur de son comportement. Ils savaient que le Caporal ne s'interposerait pas. Et ils avaient bien raison, jamais Levi ne se permettrait d'entraver une guérison qu'il lui tenait autant à coeur. Surtout après ce qui venait de se passer au beau milieu du centre de service d'accueil.

Tout en marchant d'un pas plus pressé qu'à l'accoutumée, le petit homme s'interrogeait sur le sens même de la phrase qu'il avait sortit à son supérieur. C'était sortit comme ça, sans artifice, sans qu'il n'ait vraiment conscience de ses paroles. Après tout c'était vrai. Il ne voulait plus blesser Eren. Mais d'un autre côté, s'imaginer Eren blessé à cause d'une créatures répugnantes lui donnait la chair de poule. Il ne voulait pas que son gamin soit blessé et encore moins qu'il soit blessé par d'autres que lui.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte, Levi jeta un regard ne laissant transparaître aucune expression à l'infirmière qui lui autorisa à rentrer. Il ne s'était même pas débarrassé de ses vêtements poisseux, chose rare chez cet éternel insatisfait. Cependant cela ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde à l'instant présent. Il se contenta de pousser la porte et d'entrer lentement dans la pièce.

Le demi titan était allongé sur une table d'opération, recouvert par un drap vert typique de l'établissement. Levi savait que quand il était arrivé dans le service d'urgence, son gamin avait subi un diagnostic sous un dôme en verre éclairé par de nombreuses lampes puissantes. Après cela on lui avait injecté de fortes doses de calmants et d'autres conneries dans le genre. À présent de nombreuses perfusions reliaient le brun à d'imposantes machines. Certaines l'oxygénaient, d'autres prenaient des mesures dont le Caporal se fichait bien. Après tout il n'avait pas que ça à faire que d'essayer de comprendre le boulot d'Hanji. Le garçon était toujours enveloppé de sa propre vapeur éphémère si bien que seuls ceux qui avaient connaissance de ce phénomène savaient que ce n'était qu'une illusion. En l'occurrence seuls Levi et sans doute les infirmières qui avaient du l'examiner savaient qu'Eren n'était pas en surchauffe, que bien au contraire ses lèvres bleutées prouvaient qu'il aurait tendance à avoir froid.

Levi savait aussi que dans deux petites heures, son protégé se réveillerait. Mais celui-ci ne se remettrait réellement du choc que quelques jours plus tard. Il ne l'avouera sans doute jamais, il continuera à paraître fort et à enchaîner les missions. Mais certains de ses gestes ne manquaient pas de le trahir. Il papillonnait souvent des yeux, comme pour chasser une fatigue accablante. Sa démarche se faisait plus raide et par à-coups. Certains se rendaient compte de son état instable, d'autres non. C'était aussi simple.

Seul, du moins seul conscient, dans la salle, l'homme lâcha son éternel petit "Tsk" avant de hisser une chaise vers lui. Il était frustré. Quiconque l'aurait vu à ce moment là l'aurait remarqué. D'un geste sec, le Caporal retira sa veste tachée de sang et la posa sur le dossier de la fameuse chaise. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le noiraud retira son chandail poisseux, et ce par la faute du sang d'Eren. C'était vraiment trop sale pour le mental du soldat, c'était répugnant. Il se permettait ceci car il ne risquait pas d'être dérangé par une tierce personne, il avait quand même un minimum de pudeur ! Et il allait encore moins sortir de cette salle, du moins pour le moment. La chaleur agréable ainsi que la lumière tamisée donnait une ambiance soporifique à la pièce. L'atmosphère eut bel et bien raison du petit homme car il finit par piquer du nez, bras et jambes croisés sur sa chaise.

* * *

Lorsque le jeune homme se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vu fut son supérieur, bras croisés contre son torse, une jambe par dessus l'autre et sa tête surplombée d'un masse capillaire sombre dangereusement inclinée vers le sol. Eren ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à la vulnérabilité de l'incroyable tueur que son modèle était. Dans cette position le Caporal semblait vouloir garder une certaine prestance avec sa position d'homme de fer, mais les traits de son visage complètement détendus contrastaient avec le reste de son corps. Il arborait presque une tête enfantine. Ses mèches de jais tombaient devant ses paupières closes, recouvrant une partie de la peau laiteuse de son front.

Le brun esquissa un sourire, il savait parfaitement où il était; Combien de fois s'était il réveillé face à ces murs jaunit par les années ? Mais ce qui lui arrachait ce sourire n'était pas cette constatation. Ce n'était pas non plus la souffrance qu'il avait endurée et qu'il ressentait encore, parcourant les veines de ses membres, ni même la poigne de fer qui enserrait son cœur meurtri. Et c'était encore moins la terrible douleur devenue habituelle qui martelait son crâne. Ce qui le rendait heureux c'était la simple présence de son supérieur à quelques mètres de son lit.

Il était resté à son chevet. Pour la première fois.

Hanji lui avait bien rapporté que le Caporal restait toujours dans la chambre de soins un petit quart d'heure en demandant qu'on ne le dérange pas, mais Eren n'avait jamais pu le voir de ses propres yeux.

Certes Levi dormait, il s'était assoupi et personne n'avait sans doute voulu le réveiller sous peine de subir sa mauvaise humeur légendaire. Mais le garçon ne voulait pas s'en préoccuper. Il ne voulait pas se rendre à l'évidence. Il valait mieux croire que son supérieur avait attendu son réveil volontairement.

Eren voulait s'attirer l'attention du noiraud. Il voulait que celui ci le distingue des autres soldats. Il espérait que le Caporal se donne la peine d'apprendre à le connaitre tel qu'il était réellement. Certains le traiteront de lèche-bottes, lui préférait se qualifier d'amoureux. Mais bien sûr jamais il ne le confierait à personne ! Il avait tout de même un minimum de fierté à préserver.

Depuis quelques semaines le brun préservait cette évidence. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte avant d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Armin, menée par ce dernier. Les mois passés à ses côtés l'avaient fait s'épanouir. Ils l'avaient ouverts à un nouvel horizon. À la vaste plaine qu'il fallait explorer, auquel chaque humain avait dû se confronter. Ce territoire portait un simple nom : "Amour". Lorsque l'adolescent voyait son compagnon trancher la nuque de ses ennemis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fourmiller d'émerveillement. Mais, à l'instar de cette observation magique, dès qu'un géant tendait les mains ou ouvrait la gueule dans le but de choper cet humain si insignifiant, le brun se retenait de bondir auprès de son modèle et de se battre à ses côtés. Lorsque le Caporal venait en fin de soirée fermer la grille du cachot qu'il occupait, Eren se sentait soudainement gêné. Alors, à la manière du gamin dont le qualifiait Levi, il se couvrait de ses draps, détournait la tête ou encore faisait mine d'être plongé dans un somment profond.

Il se souvenait encore d'une soirée, il y avait de cela deux mois.

* * *

 _Le noiraud s'était rendu comme à son habitude dans les sous sols pour s'assurer que son subordonné soit bien à sa place et ensuite enfermer ce dernier comme il le devait. C'était les ordres, même s'il le voulait il n'aurait pu les contredire. Malheureusement pour les deux hommes, ce jour là leur timing était vraiment laissé à désirer quant à sa perfection. L'adolescent rentrait à peine d'une sortie avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Armin et Mikasa (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne), qu'il avait dû écourter pour respecter le couvre feu en plus de cela. Il se hâtait de se changer quand Levi avait débarqué. Prêt à retirer son dernier vêtement, il avait suspendu son geste et son visage s'était subitement coloré d'une belle couleur cramoisie. Le Caporal avait quant à lui écarquillé les yeux et son visage si inexpressif s'était subitement métamorphosé en une grimace mêlant dégoût et surprise. Mais cette expression semblait également contenir autre chose, qu'est ce que c'était ça, en revanche, il n'aurait pu le dire. Puis, à peine deux secondes plus tard, il s'était repris en main et avait croisé les bras contre sa poitrine et lâché d'une voix complètement vide de tout sentiment :_

 _"Dépêches toi gamin, t'es pas le seul à vouloir pioncer.  
_ Mais ?! Caporal vous ne devriez peut être pas rester là, ou au moins vous retourner..."_

 _Ce dernier avait esquissé un léger sourire en coin avant de répliquer moqueusement :_

 _"T'as quelque chose à cacher ?  
_ Non ! Mais... Tout de même ! C'est pareil !  
_ Bah alors tout est réglé."_

 _Le visage du brun fuyait celui aux traits durs, sa rougeur avait atteint le bout de ses oreilles. Levi semblait prendre un malin plaisir à embarrasser son cadet. De plus, rien que pour faire affront à Eren il s'était assis sur une chaise et le toisait._

 _"J'attends. J'ai pas tendance à être très patient, tu le sais depuis le temps non ?"_

 _Eren le savait très bien. Dans certaines situations le Caporal pouvait se rendre parfaitement exécrable. Le ton du noiraud était sans appel, après avoir cherché en vain un angle mort dans cette pièce complètement cubique. Non sans pousser un long soupir de résignation mêlé à une pointe de désespoir, qui n'eut par ailleurs pour effet de presque arracher un sourire au plus vieux, Eren s'était résigné. Il s'était retourné afin d'en montrer le moins possible à l'intrus._

* * *

Le dit intrus ne s'était pas privé, il avait bien profité de la vue et avait trouvé ce moment étrangement plaisant. Mais ça Eren n'en savait rien. C'était pour lui un souvenir on ne peut plus gênant.

C'était à peu près à la même période qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour le beau Caporal. L'élément déclencheur ? Une simple blague de son meilleur ami qui l'avait irrité au plus au point. Surpris de sa réaction, Armin avait tenté d'en savoir plus et subtilement, il avait soutiré les infos au brun. Quand le blond avait éclaté de rire, Eren s'était enfin rendu compte que son ami tramait quelque chose. Après s'être remis de son hilarité, Armin lui avait sorti une seule phrase, simple, sujet verbe complément : "Tu l'aimes." Le brun s'était révolté mais il ne pouvait plus rien dire pour le contredire après avoir patiemment écouté le blond exposer ses arguments. Depuis, il mettait tout en œuvre pour se faire le plus discret face au noiraud, pour que ce dernier ne se rende compte de rien. Après tout il devait déjà faire certaines choses douteuses sans s'en rendre compte auparavant. S'il continuait d'agir comme il l'avait toujours fait Levi ne se douterait de rien.

En poussant un léger gémissement plaintif, Eren laissa retomber sa tête qu'il avait redressé pour observer le caporal. Le sang battait ses tempes douloureusement, il avait envie de vomir. Foutu contrecoup de guérison ! Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans tout son corps.

Il savait parfaitement où il était, cependant il ne savait pas la raison pour laquelle il était allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital. Du moins il ne le savait pas explicitement, il se doutait qu'il avait dû négliger son corps de Titan encore une fois et que cela avait du mobiliser toutes ses ressources mentales. La douleur accrue dans son corps laissait malgré tout présager une quelconque blessure sans grande importance. Au fond, il se fichait bien du pourquoi du comment. Au mieux, ses souvenirs lui reviendront sous peu. Le brun ferma les yeux et soupira profondément.

Un bruit sec atteignit ses pauvres tympans bien trop réactifs tel un effroyable tintamarre. Eren savait que c'était son état actuel qui amplifiait sa perception de son environnement mais cela n'en restait pas moins affreusement irritant et douloureux.

"T'es réveillé gamin ?"

La voix suave du Caporal, bien que mélodieuse aux oreilles du plus jeune, lacéra l'ouïe de ce dernier. Il poussa un léger grognement plaintif en sachant que son supérieur comprendrait qu'il ne voulait pas parler sous peine de perdre définitivement son sens. Effectivement celui ci avait compris. On lui avait rapporté les contre coups de l'injection du tranquillisant, notamment le symptôme du développement sensitif. Par "on" il entendait bien évidemment "Hanji", cette psychopathe tenait toujours à lui raconté en détail ces observations, elle était intarissable. Bien que le noiraud évitait la plupart des sujets, il ne pouvait pas toujours passer dans les mailles du filet.

Déjà debout, le Caporal prit ses vêtements sur le dossier de la chaise qu'il venait juste de repousser dans un petit crissement. Il espérait que l'adolescent ne l'avait pas vu assoupi et ne savait pas qu'il venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux, il n'aimait vraiment pas se faire prendre de cette façon, quand il était sans défense.

D'un pas leste et silencieux, l'homme aux cheveux corbeau s'approcha du gamin. Une paire d'yeux verts pétillants le fixa alors avec étonnement. L'ombre d'un sourire s'accrocha aux fines lèvres de celui aux yeux bleus métalliques.

Alors doucement, comme si cela était écrit depuis l'aube des jours, Levi se pencha sur Eren. Avec une infinie délicatesse il posa ses lèvres sur le front de ce dernier. Celui ci même s'immobilisa et retint son souffle.

Cela ne dura qu'une poignée de seconde mais pourtant, Eren en voulait déjà plus. Il savait au moins que ce moment de tendresse resterait toujours gravé dans son cœur.

"Reposes toi bien... Eren."

La porte se referma avec douceur, sans aucun bruit, sur le petit homme.


End file.
